In particular for the treatment of sleep-related breathing disorders, it is possible to supply the patient with a respiratory gas, for example filtered ambient air, at a pressure which is increased in relation to the ambient pressure. A respiratory gas pressure which is in the range of between 4 and 18 mbar above the ambient pressure makes it possible to obviate obstructions in the region of the upper respiratory tracts.
It is possible for the pressure of the respiratory gas to be definedly varied. Thus it is possible in particular to control the pressure in such a way that lower respiratory gas pressures obtained during the expiration phases than during the inspiration phases. It is further possible to adapt the respiratory gas pressure in such a way that for example an increased respiratory gas pressure is only set when the person to whom artificial respiration is to be given is in a predetermined stage in sleep. It is further possible for the respiratory gas supplied to the patient to be charged with selected additive substances and, in particular, humidified. Humidification of the respiratory gas can be effected by the gas being brought into contact with warmed water. The degree of humidification of the respiratory gas can be adjusted in that case by way of the temperature of the humidifying water.